I Play Among Their Graves
by sweet-exile
Summary: Revenge has been a long time coming. Final Chapter in 'The Gods' series. Please R&R. warning major character death, slash, violence and language


I Play Among Their Graves  
  
Rating: R. m/m slash, violence and language.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and for their sake it's just as well.  
  
Warning: Major Character Death  
  
Notes: follow up to 'The Gods Forgot They Made Me', 'So I Forgot Them Too''. It's Only Forever: Not Long At All' and 'What Tore Us Apart?' Set in the Buffyverse after 'Bloodties'. This is the last chapter; I never meant it to go on quite so much. What started as a simple idea got out of control and took on a life of it's own. I promise that this is the last. All feedback welcome and positively encouraged.  
  
| |  
  
Wesley took Xander's hands pulling him, "come on we've got a little surprise for you."  
  
Filled with curiosity Xander allowed himself to be dragged along into the next room.  
  
There she was the source of all his feelings of impotence. The bitch that had grabbed hold of his balls all those many months ago and hadn't let go.  
  
"Go on." Wesley encouraged. "We thought you might want her as your first kill. Re-claim your masculinity if you will."  
  
Her eyes stretch wide as she realised who was there. "Xander, you're here I thought you were dead."  
  
"Not quite Anya dear."  
  
Her mouth dropped open with shock, "y.y.you're you're a vampire, they turned you. It's ok I know all about alternate lifestyles. We'll get through this. I still love you, as long as you still give me orgasms that is."  
  
"Shut the fuck up. You're food to me now and food doesn't talk. You know all the time I was with you I all I wanted to do was slap you, to see if even for a second it would shut you up. But you went on and on and on and it drove me crazy."  
  
Tears streamed down Anya's face, "I know it's not you Xander. Just a demon trying to hurt me."  
  
"That's where you're wrong Anya. I am Xander; those are my feelings. You made me sick. When you touched me, it took all the self-control I had not to hurl. In fact you look tastier now than you ever did. How's that for irony?"  
  
"Please stop"  
  
"This I like; tears and begging. Come here." He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Beg for me some more"  
  
"Xander, please I don't want to be turned. Please I don't want that."  
  
"Typical you haven't been listening. You never did. Listen to me now." He pulled her to him pressing her to his chest. "Honey I'd be more worried about what they do to ex-vengeance demons in hell."  
  
Xander slid sharp fangs into his girlfriend's throat and drank deeply. Snapping her neck before dropping her to the ground.  
  
He was perfect forged by years of parental abuse and being little more than the slayer's donut boy. Unappreciated, unwanted and unloved. Wes could relate to that. No, Xander didn't need any training at all; he was perfect. All that repressed rage, resentment and hate, just needed release and there he was his perfect boy, killing for the sheer pleasure. A picture of fury and ecstasy: bloodlust and desire pouring off him in waves.  
  
"He's beautiful. Can we keep him?" Wesley whispered to Angelus.  
  
"Of course." Angelus replied.  
  
Turning Xander saw Angelus and Wesley watching him, dark eyes full of want.  
  
"That was all kinds of fun. When can I do it again?"  
  
"Later. Right now we have to see Spike." Angelus replied.  
  
"Spike? What about fangless?"  
  
"Not so fangless anymore. Out lovely friends from L.A. saw to that. Should be coming around about now."  
  
"William The Bloody's back." Xander grinned. "This I gotta see."  
  
| |  
  
Spike tentatively felt the back of his head, searching for the incision scar. It was healing nicely he could tell and as soon as he could get out of here and start with the carnage again he would feel hell of a lot better.  
  
He heard Angelus approaching, along with his new fuck-toy. Had to remember to thank Wesley later for the de-souling job. Doubted very much if he'd be able to thank him properly, Angelus was such a possessive sod. Would find himself on the wrong end of a stake if he so much as glanced at Wesley the wrong way. There was someone else with them: //Harris//. Spike grinned; they'd brought him a nummy treat. //How thoughtful//. He'd fantasised about that boy many a lonely day, ripping open soft yielding flesh, sometimes even turning him; a fuck-toy of his very own.  
  
He waited patiently for Angelus to open the door watching for Xander. //Oh bollocks: bastard's beaten him to it.//  
  
"Poor Spikey." Angelus beamed seeing Spike's look of disappointment. "Late for the party as usual. Too bad, he really was moist and delicious."  
  
"Don't worry Spike you'll be back in the game soon enough and we'll let you play if you're good. In fact we need you and Xander to go out on a small errand."  
  
"An errand Wesley? Do I look like a fetch and carry kind of fella to you?"  
  
"Now Spike, you'll like this errand. I'd do it myself but we don't want Angelus' presence in Sunnydale known yet, at least not until a possible complication is taken care of."  
  
Spike's eyes narrowed, "what kind of complication?"  
  
"There are people who have the capability to restore Angelus to what he was before and that would be bad for all of us. You see now where I'm going with this?"  
  
Xander and Spike looked at each other, "the witches," they grinned in unison.  
  
"Exactly, off you go. Have some fun."  
  
| |  
  
"Willow's mine got that Spike?"  
  
"Whatever you say. Not thinking of turning her are you mate?"  
  
"Hell no. Angelus would dust me even before I knew he was there. Besides, it's my turn: Sunnydale's seen vampire Willow: evil, skanky and kinda gay."  
  
"Ain't we all luv." Spike interjected.  
  
"Yeah guess dear ol'dad was right along. I really hate that guy. Wish I could rip out his heart if he's got one that is. Fun finding out though."  
  
"First things first Xan. Look there they are."  
  
"Right Spike. Time for the Oscar winning performance."  
  
"Watch and learn."  
  
Xander looked on while Spike made his way to Willow and Tara. Could hear him spinning a story about how he had a lead on Giles' murder. //pity I missed that//  
  
Xander crept up in the dark knowing Spike was just wanting for his move. Stepping out of the dark he grabbed Willow from behind.  
  
"Surprise."  
  
"Xander! What are you doing? Trying to give me a coronary? This is hardly the time for games." Willow admonished.  
  
"Gee sorry Will. You know me always the joker. The one to laugh at even in the face of doom."  
  
"Xander no one laughs at you, except maybe Spike. Let go you're hurting me."  
  
"Can't do that. Wouldn't want you running away. I don't feel like chasing you."  
  
"Xander let her go." Tara warned no trace of a stutter.  
  
"Spike, take care of that would you?"  
  
"Certainly luv." Changing into game face.  
  
Willow was stunned this wasn't happening. She tried to scream, a spell anything to stop Spike, //Spike! How did that happen? Where's his chip?// from draining Tara in front of her.  
  
"Too bad that you can't stay for the main event. But you're a pesky pair and we can't have you shoving souls around here there and everywhere."  
  
"Xan." Willow gurgled as she felt teeth piercing her skin, the life draining from her.  
  
"I missed that; the fear, the blood, the kill. Oh and did I mention the blood?  
  
"Yeah but it deserves a second mention. Best get rid of these." Xander kicked at Willow's body. "Sun'll be up soon. Don't want to be crispy fried Xander on my first day."  
  
"Come on then pet and when we get home I'll show you what we evil, skanky and kinda gay vamps do in the daytime."  
  
"You have the best plans." Xander laughed.  
  
| |  
  
Angelus looked up when Wes and Xander entered the mansion.  
  
"Well, what did you find out?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"Plenty." Wes smiled. "Rupert's journal was most enlightening when it came to locating Ben."  
  
"Ben? You were looking for Glory not a Ben!"  
  
"Ben was Glory's weaker, human half." Wesley carefully explained. "Seems she needed a host to survive in this dimension."  
  
"What do you mean was? Did the slayer see you?"  
  
"No, Buffy's has more pressing matters to attend to. The death of her mother for one and then there's the witches."  
  
"Her mother? You didn't?"  
  
"Of course not. You think me that foolish." Wesley sounded hurt.  
  
"Sorry Wes of course not."  
  
"Good. It was natural causes I assure you."  
  
"Yeap." Xander confirmed. "Brain tumour, had it for a while."  
  
"Well isn't that just perfect timing. She's all alone and vulnerable. And Glory? You still haven't told me about her."  
  
"Patience one tale at a time. Obviously Glory can't be allowed to locate Dawn. So after extracting the necessary information from Ben, various disgusting minions and gathering up the useful texts, we killed them. Xander was extremely helping in that regard." Wesley stretched out a hand to push a strand of hair from Xander's face. Xander leaned into the touch purring softly. "My beautiful boy you deserve a reward."  
  
Wesley leaned forward cupping Xander's face and kissed him deeply.  
  
Angelus watched with growing arousal as the human mask faded away from the demons in front of him. Fangs slicing tongues, turning lips bloody.  
  
He saw their bodies grind together as erections slid against each other denim caressing denim, eliciting moans from both.  
  
Angelus leaped up grabbing them both pulling them apart.  
  
"Mine," he growled kissing Wesley.  
  
"Mine," he repeated kissing Xander.  
  
Xander and Wesley glanced at each other, "yours," they agreed before pushing Angelus on to the bed. They climbed on Angelus trapping a leg each between their own. Nimble fingers worked on shirt buttons. Xander and Wes trailed bloody kisses from Angelus' jaw, down his neck, across his shoulders and down to his nipples. Claiming one each with teasing tongues and sharp bites.  
  
Spike stood outside listening, half of him wanted to be there in that room but this was the perfect opportunity to find Buffy and warn her.  
  
Fuck, he was going soft but he didn't want to live in a hell dimension. It was up to him to save the world again.  
  
Outside in the fresh night air; "not turning into the poof." He said aloud, "purely selfish reasons, still the big bad." He wasn't doing this because he cared for Buffy, hell no.  
  
| |  
  
"Buffy"  
  
Turning Buffy sighed at the sight of Spike; she was hurrying home. Dawn needed her she was all that was left. Giles, mum, Willow and Tara were gone. She had no idea what had happened to Xander and Anya but she suspected the worst.  
  
"Go away Spike," she really didn't need this right now. "I don't want you anywhere near me."  
  
"There's something you need to know."  
  
"Nothing you say is of any interest to me. I need to get home. Xander's missing and Dawn's alone, so go away."  
  
"He's not missing."  
  
Buffy shoved Spike against the wall raising her stake. "Tell me now, what have you done with him?"  
  
Spike pushed back and slapped her across the face. Buffy looked up shocked.  
  
"Look stupid bitch, he's coming and if you don't listen to me. We're all dead."  
  
"W.w.what he?" Buffy stammered. "Xander? What happened to him? What have you done?"  
  
Spike growled with frustration. She was so dense. How was it that this slayer had stopped his plans, the Master and Angelus? Must have been sheer dumb luck.  
  
"Xander's.." Spike began.  
  
"Tsk tsk Spike, you wouldn't be talking credit for my work now?"  
  
"Angel but what?" Buffy asked surprised.  
  
"Guess again lover."  
  
'Lover' that word, only Angelus could wield it in such a way as to freeze her spine. //oh god not again!//  
  
"And William again with the betrayal. I'm starting to think you don't like me. I'm hurt. I had such for you after all you did an excellent job with those witches."  
  
"That was you?" Buffy slammed Spike against the wall again. "You're chipped."  
  
"Out, gone, no more."  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"Not yours any more, he's mine." Angelus hissed. "A bright and vicious childe and all mine and Wesley's."  
  
"You turned Wesley?  
  
"No I never had that pleasure."  
  
"But your soul."  
  
"That was Wes' pleasure." Angelus smiled at the face Buffy made when she realised what that meant.  
  
Buffy struggled to take all this in, Spike de-chipped, Wesley and Xander vampires. This on top of her friend's and her mother's deaths her brain was swimming.  
  
Angelus took a step closer to Buffy. "You didn't tell me about Dawn, I wonder why that was. Those monks really did a mind job."  
  
"The magic shop, Giles was you?"  
  
"Ah finally the great slayer brain kicks in. Glad to see you're catching up. Poor Rupes no wonder he was fired, he really lucked out with you. Not going to set the world alight with your great intellect are you lover?"  
  
Buffy suddenly looked around, "where's Spike?"  
  
"Gone to stop hell on earth I expect. Wesley and Xander should have started already."  
  
Too late Buffy saw Angelus' misdirection. Braking into a run she sped away determined to find Dawn. Xander and Wesley were dust.  
  
Angelus laughed //how predicable// and followed at a more leisurely pace.  
  
| |  
  
When Xander and Wesley approached the door it swung open revealing a pale and anxious looking Dawn. Her face brightened slightly at the sight of Xander.  
  
"You're here. We were so worried." She flung her arms round him.  
  
Reaching up to stroke Dawn's hair, "ssh Dawn it's alright I'm here and so is Wesley we're here to help."  
  
From Xander's shoulder Dawn mumbled "Wesley's here does that mean Angel's here?"  
  
"Sure thing Dawnie, everything's going to work out. But we need to leave here now, you need to come with us."  
  
Dawn looked up through tear-stained eyes, "shouldn't we wait for Buffy?"  
  
"Don't worry about her, you're the most important thing and we need you safe."  
  
Holding Dawn by the hand Xander led her away from the house.  
  
| |  
  
Spike had seen through Angelus' stalling tactics and had left him and Buffy to it. Time was wasting; he had to stop the ritual.  
  
"Dawn! Little Bit!" He yelled. He could smell her, he knew she was close but there was no sign of Wes and Xander.  
  
| |  
  
Dawn struggled as Wesley tied her arms. They were at the top of a tower; she couldn't believe that this was happening. Watched in horror as Xander drew out a knife and made little cuts in her arms.  
  
"Xander, Spike's coming we should get going."  
  
"Right you are. Bye Dawnie."  
  
| |  
  
Spike raced to the top of the tower, he could see the start of the opening below where the blood was dripping. It was too late they'd won.  
  
He reached Dawn, how pale and scared she looked.  
  
"It's started Spike." She whispered.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then you have to do it. Make it stop."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Please make it quick. I'm scared I don't want to die. I'm not brave like Buffy."  
  
"You're more like her than you'll ever know."  
  
"Look after her. She's got nothing left."  
  
"I will Dawn and I'm sorry."  
  
"I know."  
  
Spike pushed Dawn off the platform into the distortion opening below. She was dead as soon as she hit the ground. Silence fell upon the air.  
  
Spike descended and knelt down at Dawn's broken body.  
  
"I'm sorry Dawn."  
  
"What have you done?"  
  
Spike whirled around to face Buffy, eyes shinning with tears.  
  
"What had to be done. Dawn knew this and so do you."  
  
"All I know is that you murdered my sister."  
  
"No." Spike leaped up angry now that Buffy would cheapen Dawn's sacrifice so. "I did what I had to. Don't want to live in hell. Do you even remember what that's like? Doing what's right despite that cost, you taught me that. You sent Angel to hell."  
  
"Speaking of which, time I returned the favour." And before Spike could move Angelus had struck Buffy in the chest piercing her heart with a sword.  
  
"Buffy!" Spike screamed clutching her, as she fell, "no." He held her as she died.  
  
"Spike get up. Honestly it's pitiful. We should be celebrating the plan worked out just as Wes said it would. Never knew he had it in him but I had fun finding out."  
  
Confused and angry Spike laid Buffy's body carefully down. He stood up practically in Angelus' personal space but Spike didn't care. His face was inches from Angelus' own: this was a dangerous path.  
  
"What happened to destroying the world? Thought that was top of your agenda."  
  
"Revenge Spike, it was always about revenge and you played your part beautifully."  
  
"What do you mean my part?" Cold realisation hit Spike, he'd been used all along and Angelus must have known. "How?"  
  
"I always know when my boy's in love."  
  
Spike flinched at 'my boy'. Once there had been a time but not anymore and not now.  
  
"And now you think you're going to kill me. Finish off your revenge. Like to see you try."  
  
"No William I prefer you like this. You do pathetic really well: it suits you. Eventually you'll come back to me you always do and if you're very good I might even take you back."  
  
"Do we get to watch?" Wesley asked standing in front of Xander enveloped in Xander's arms.  
  
"Since you asked so nicely." Angelus stalked over to the pair roughly kissing Wes.  
  
Spike starred at the three vampires. He knew he would go back, the pull of family was very strong. Even he couldn't deny it try as he might. And he hated being alone; yes he'd go back but just not yet.  
  
Turning his back on them Spike left.  
  
| |  
  
"Where to now?" Xander asked positively bouncing.  
  
"Well seeing as there's not much to keep us here I thought we could go back to L.A. and then who knows. Want to see the world Xander?"  
  
"Really Wes? That would be so cool."  
  
Angelus smiled indulgently at Xander, "of course anywhere you want."  
  
"But." Wesley interrupted, "one final thing before we go."  
  
"Yes I almost forgot." And before Angelus could move Xander had raised a stake and shoved it through Angelus' chest. Turning him to dust to be picked up by the breeze.  
  
"Wow." Xander grinned. "That was too cool. I wasn't even sure you'd let me do it. I really hated that guy you know but I though you and he."  
  
"It was Angel I wanted but Wolfram and Hart wanted Angelus so we struck a deal. I had Angel if only for a little while and then they had Angelus to kill the slayer."  
  
"Won't Darla be pissed?"  
  
"Darla's smart; she knows a good deal when she hears one. She was there when it was struck. No, she won't bother us. Just you and I now. Angelus wasn't the only one to see your potential, however this had gone I was coming for you. You're mine."  
  
"I know. Let's go, didn't you promise me the world?"  
  
Wesley laughed, "that I did and the world you shall have. Nothing less for my beautiful boy." 


End file.
